Strike from beneath the sea
by Andrzej1
Summary: Typical story about typical space marines...well, not very typical space marines


Definitely, that was an eerie place.  
 _Dekarchos_ Vulson from the second _centuria_ of Tidebringers chapter knew that from the very beginning of his company's mission to Adlerhold. When he first saw grey, ash-covered mountains and valleys of this grim world, he was astonished with this landscape - and that astonishment grew even stronger when he saw local ocean. This shrinking, desolate sea - its waves almost as grey as this world's mountains - had nothing in common with his home world's magnificient, dark cyan or azure ocean, which gave life to Caeruterra with its seafood and bustling shipping lanes. That was very contrasting to Adlerhold's dying sea which was a natural example of influence of chaos corruption on the planet. Two divisions of Imperial Guard now fought to expel chaos armies from Adlerhold and save the planet from corruption - as well as a company of Tidebringers.  
And now Vulson and his squad as a part of a company were preparing to begin the final operation of the war on Adlerhold - they were crossing it's shrinking sea on their submersible propulsion vehicles in order to strike forces of the Dark Gods from beneath the sea.  
Despite this mission was of Tidebringers' profile, Vulson didn't like it. This sea's lifelessness was eerie to him - it was so unnatural and was almost disgusting from a sergeant's point of view.  
Vulson was distracted from his sad thoughts by brother Cleophadis, his squad's second-in-command. He was the squad's _navigator_ \- a space marine trained to find way in the oceanic waters, which was an important post in the Caeruterran society for millenias. Caeruterran naval navigators, educated in famous _Schola Progenium Nautica_ in Roboutepolis, planetary capital, was known for their competence and were welcomed on all ocean world throughout the Imperium - and space marine navigators were even better, so Cleophadis had no problems in sailing Adlerhold's dying sea.  
\- Three minutes to the target, _dekarchos_ \- he voxed to Vulson, approaching him on his submersible.  
\- OK, _navigator_. Everyone - final check! - ordered Vulson. He checked his bolter in a waterproof holster, vox-link and took a brief look on an interactive map to see a chain of small aquilas, each of them meant a space marine squad, approaching the beachhead. After all his squad's members reported readiness he linked to his company commander:  
\- _Centurion_ Aeolus, third squad's ready.  
\- Aye, Vulson. One-minute readiness! - centurion's voice answered him. Aeolus was a veteran commander, who participated in more than fifty military campaigns for over that 150 years.  
Aeolus' voice began counting seconds to the landing. Tidebringers were approaching beachhead underwater, with three metres of water above them. They knew that chaos forces trying to stop the Imperial Guard weren't expecting assault from the sea, so such way of attack was chosen - and submersibles as a transport were used in order not to disrupt enemy's confidence in that.  
Finally, the Aeolus finished counting seconds:  
\- Three...  
\- Two...  
\- One...  
\- Forward! The Emperror protects!  
With tremendous noise reactive engines of submersible propulsion vehicles started working, as well as folding wings, turning them into a small jet flying vehicles. In a flurry of bubbles they exited water - and started its flight (actually, a very high jump) to the nearby beachhead. When he was above the enemy trench line, Vulson leapt forward, activating his own jump pack and leaving his flying submersible - now it was slowly landing on its own grav-chute.  
However, fate of his transport didn't bother Vulson - now he was making a dive on chaos positions, in the same time taking his bolter from a holster and unleashing a storm of bolts onto the heads of chaos warriors running through the trenches in an attempt to take defensive positions.  
\- Through the gates of hell! - cried Vulson, shooting one of the Dark Gods followers - a huge brute dressed in a leather coat covered with inhuman symbols. The assault was going well - all squads landed successfully, completely taking enemies by surprise.  
The Archenemy now had to be taught what is assault of sons of Caeruterra - swift and devastating as a tidal wave.


End file.
